plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooming Heart (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Blooming Heart. 250px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = When this does damage, it gets +1 . |flavor text = Sometimes we hurt the ones we love. Blooming Heart knows this all too well.}} Blooming Heart is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives her +1 every time she does damage. She was introduced in update 1.10.22, along with Defensive End and Fire Rooster. She was made available in the "I Heart Valenbrainz!" event and was available from February 7, 2017 to February 14, 2017. She became craftable as of update 1.12.6. Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Her ability is based on her counterpart's ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Her description is a reference to her Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits: ' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, it gets +1 . *'Set:' Event Card description Sometimes we hurt the ones we love. Blooming Heart knows this all too well. Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With Blooming Heart is a very cheap plant to easily gain strength with. You can play this card early to start dealing damage to the zombie hero while she gains strength. Putting her along with other plants can stress the zombie hero into blocking her while other plants attack them. Captain Combustible can use Blooming Heart very effectively as he has access to cards that make plants do bonus attacks such as Time to Shine and Espresso Fiesta. When used on Blooming Heart, she can gain strength very quickly as well as rapidly perform powerful bonus attacks. Captain Combustible can also use Blooming Heart to boost Potted Powerhouse early on, since she gains strength with each successful attack, which allows the latter to gain stats. The only downside to this plant is that she has low health, which means Blooming Heart can be destroyed easily. In that case, try to play Team-Up plants to protect her, or if you are playing as Captain Combustible or Spudow, try to boost her stats to make her unstoppable. Nightcap can Freeze or Bounce zombies in her way to prevent them from destroying Blooming Heart. Another problem is if you play Blooming Heart in the late game, her ability can be hard to activate for a short time. So as to say, she is best played in the early or mid game, unless you use boosting tricks. Since she falls under the flower tribe, Blooming Heart also benefits from the ability of and Briar Rose, though this can only be done normally with Solar Flare. Against Her ability to gain strength every time she does damage can make her troublesome early-game, but she can be destroyed very easily with tricks like Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone or Weed Spray upon being played. You should start putting focus into destroying her if she manages to start gaining strength. Certain cards that can destroy a boosted Blooming Heart are instant-kill cards such as Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. You could also try to put a zombie with 2 or more to destroy her, but be careful. Because she is in the Kabloom class, the plant hero may use damaging tricks like Berry Blast to destroy that zombie, so aim to use tricks that damage or destroy plants, or play Gravestone zombies to avoid taking huge damage and have a chance to destroy her (though Spudow can use to destroy gravestones, so be careful when against him). As a last resort, you can Bounce this plant to completely reset her strength. Gallery Trivia *She is the first event card in the Kabloom class. *Before an update, when viewing her statistics, half of her catapult-like appendage was missing since it was layered to the back of the grass viewing. *Her ability is similar to 's ability, as both gain +1 when they do damage. **However, Blooming Heart's ability activates when she does damage in general, while Jack O' Lantern's ability only activates when he does damage to the zombie hero, as he has the strikethrough trait, hitting the zombie hero with terrifying ease. *She was the featured card in the April 14th, 2017 . Category:Flower cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Valenbrainz